Barrera natural de resistencia
by sofigrusscoronado
Summary: Akkarin se ha visto obligado a tomar como rehenes a su mejor amigo y a una muchacha a quien admira por su increíble potencial, pero que sabe demasiado. ¿Será capaz Sonea de comprender sus razones e iniciarse en un camino que la llevará a salvar Imardin, pero a cambio de practicar magia prohibida?


\- Buenas tardes, Sonea.

\- Gran Lord.

Las palabras de la muchacha quedaron flotando en el aire, el frufrú de las túnicas resultaba casi escandalosamente estrepitoso para la estancia.

Sus ojos poseían un brillo apagado, su cuerpo tenso y una expresión de evidente resignación, seguramente por el hecho de tener que dirigirle la palabra. No dejaba de irritarle su renuencia a bajar la guardia ante él, a insistir en su insoportable terquedad de tratarlo con aquella frialdad. Sin embargo, la comprendía. Desde su punto de vista, y sumamente influenciada por aquella concepción tan binaria de su anterior tutor Rothen sobre el bien y el mal, debía sentirse víctima de un mago oscuro cruel y despiadado.

Quizá, si supiera… Sería distinto. Sonea no era como Rothen. Ella era avispada, ágil y poseía una inteligencia y talentos admirables. Si comprendiera sus motivos, el peligro al que se enfrentaban y qué los había llevado hasta aquel punto, ¿contarían con una oportunidad ante los sachakanos?

No podía detenerlos mucho más tiempo él mismo. Cada vez eran más frecuentes y atrevidos los sachakanos que llegaban a Imardin, y aunque él era poderoso, si los ichanis se aventuraban ellos mismos, era casi seguro que no acabaría con todos.

Una aliada sería un factor radical. Además, el talento y poder de Sonea eran imposibles de pasar por alto.

Sería mejor dejar aquello para otro momento. En ese instante debería aprovechar aquellos minutos en que ella no huía de él con actitud de víctima que no ha perdido su dignidad y se resignaba a las conversaciones de índole académica.

\- ¿Qué has estudiado hoy, Sonea?

La muchacha salió de su ensimismamiento y alzó la vista hacia él. Relucieron sus ojos con el fulgor de quien habla de algo que le apasiona. Sin embargo, esa emoción no se extendió al resto de su cara o cuerpo. Claramente no pretendía dejarle ver nada de sí. ¿Creería que así resguardaba su entereza, como si no pudiera acceder a ella sin que lo permitiera?

\- Arquitectura. Técnicas de construcción.

\- ¿El labrado de piedra por medio de la magia?

\- Sí.

Aquella materia había sido una de sus preferidas durante su estadía en la Academia –además, le resultaba sumamente natural y sencilla–, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención; el principal referente de aquel campo había sido Coren de Emarin, un mago que había hecho avances esenciales en el labrado de piedra por medio de la magia, y por lo tanto, cambiado los paradigmas de la arquitectura para siempre. Y lo había logrado por medio de la magia negra, como Akkarin había podido constatar gracias a una investigación exhaustiva de años por los túneles subterráneos del Gremio. Se preguntó vagamente qué pensaría Sonea de aquello.

\- ¿Te ha resultado fácil o complicado?

Sonea adquirió un aire meditativo. Admiraba su capacidad de elaborar respuestas precisas y bien reflexionadas, cualidad que ciertamente carecían ciertos magos del Gremio.

\- Complicado al principio, y después más fácil. Es… Bastante similar a la sanación.

Sintió un ramalazo de respeto hacia Sonea. Denotaba inteligencia, y no tenía idea cuan acertada estaba.

\- En efecto. ¿Y en qué se diferencia?

\- La piedra no posee la barrera natural de resistencia que tiene el cuerpo. Está desprovista de piel.

\- Es cierto, pero se crea algo parecido a una barrera cuando…

Algo hizo chispa en su mente. Sonea, sin pretenderlo, había replicado el pensamiento de Coren. Claramente sentía reverencia hacia él, y comprendía a la perfección lo que le era enseñado sobre la disciplina del labrado de piedra… Pero, ¿y si entendiera el concepto original que el arquitecto había elaborado, sabiendo que había llegado a él por medio de la magia negra?

Quizá ello minara en su tozudez. Tal vez, podría abrir su mente a la idea torpe y vaga que tenía sobre la magia oscura, y podría estar dispuesta a…

Necesitaba revisar el diario que poseía de Coren, y evaluar si era propicio dárselo. Sí, eso haría. Primero, no debía levantar sospechas en Sonea.

\- Tengo una reunión esta noche. –mintió, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa- Disfruta el resto de la cena, Sonea.

Llegó a advertir su semblante de estupefacción mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. Debía revisar muy bien el diario, y quizá… Quizá.


End file.
